1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction for holding both ends of optical fibers inserted into a cable on end members of said cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional constructions of this type, both ends of optical fibers have been fixedly mounted on end members of a cable regardless of whether the optical fibers are of the single core type or the multiple core type. In this case, the length of the optical fibers is always larger than the length of the cable so that there is some slack in the optical fibers, because it is feared that if the length of optical fibers were equal to the length of the cable the optical fibers would be broken by axial forces by the action of stretching the cable which forces would be generated from bending of the cable and would be applied through the points at which optical fibers are fixedly mounted on end members of the cable.
However, if the length of optical fibers is larger than the length of a cable so that optical fibers may be payed out with some slack, in the cable, a decrease of in the transmission factor in the optical fibers according will result, since the transmission factor is inversely proportional to the length of the optical fibers. Accordingly, such a construction is undesirable for an optical transmission channel.